On ira tous au Paradis, malheureusement
by BouncingLeek
Summary: Malheureusement, il y a beaucoup de gens qui meurent, dans Harry Potter. Et on ne sait pas trop où ils finissent. Et puis un jour, Snape meurt. Ce qui est triste . Et l'on va suivre sa découverte du paradis enchanté des sorciers.


**Titre :** On ira tous au Paradis (même ceux qui ne veulent pas)  
**Auteur :** BouncingLeek  
**Rating :** T  
**Genre :** Humour (parce qu'on en a bien besoin !)  
**Résumé :** Bon, nous sommes d'accord. Dans Harry Potter, il y a beaucoup de gens qui meurent. Et pouf, on entend plus parler d'eux. Ce qui est triste, n'est ce pas ? Et puis un jour, Snape est mort. Drame. Et vu que c'est impensable de perdre un personnage pareil, allons suivre ses traces dans le monde merveilleux et paradisiaque du... Paradis.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Ceci est un texte à vocation débile. On y appellera Snape... Snape, parce que Rogue, c'est vraiment très moche. Et puis, ne vous attendez pas à de la grande littérature ;) Je fais surtout pour me vider la tête et faire une pause dans mon boulot.

* * *

La première chose que su Snape lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, c'est que quelqu'un avait sacrément foiré le réglage de la luminosité. C'était beaucoup trop clair.  
La deuxième chose qu'il su, c'est qu'il venait de se prendre un poing dans la figure.  
Et que selon toute apparence, ce poing appartenait à James Potter.  
Et la seule chose que Snape, tombant encore une fois dans l'inconscience en moins de deux minutes, entendit, c'était : "Mais Lily ! Il avait des vues sur toi, ce salaud !".  
De ce fait, sa dernière pensée consciente fut : "Mon ami, tu es dans la merde."  
Ensuite, plus rien.  
De nouveau.

On pourrait, dès maintenant, car j'en vois qui commencent à s'agiter en levant une main inquisitrice (Hermione Granger, quitte ce site immédiatement), s'interroger sur la capacité qu'ont les ectoplasmes de ressentir la douleur et les manifestations de violences physiques.  
Cependant, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, même si je garde le sujet dans un coin pour un jour de pluie où je m'ennuierai à mourir.  
Alors baissez vos bras, et laissez donc l'auteur continuez à vous conter ce qu'il se passe vraiment dans les limbes magiques.

Pendant cette interruption, Snape était revenu à lui.  
Encore une fois.

Mais comme Snape n'est pas un imbécile (Non, ce n'est pas discutable), il recula prestement en protégeant son illustre visage.  
On ne fait pas deux fois la même bêtise.  
Surtout quand votre baguette magique est restée en bas, très certainement dans les mains d'un abruti de première classe.

Décidé à ne pas déprimer totalement quand à cet état de fait, ou du moins pas encore, Snape ouvrit un œil, jura, ouvrit le deuxième, ajouta quelques mots colorés pour la forme, et tenta avec un effort indéniable de comprendre, où, nom d'un chaudron percé, il pouvait bien se trouver.  
Sauf que c'était toujours trop clair.  
Et qu'il ne voyait que du blanc. Partout.  
Et que… Oooh, non. Non, non, non. Non… Quelqu'un avait osé mettre des gazouillis d'oiseaux en fond musical.  
Si Snape ne subodorait pas qu'il était déjà mort, il aurait demandé une corde, prestement, s'il-vous-plait, et plus vite que ça. Mais vu qu'il sentait un léger engourdissement dans ses extrémités, et qu'un type sensé avoir disparu six pieds sous terre depuis 17 ans venait de lui casser le nez, il du se rendre à l'évidence.

Sa personne était très probablement décédée et errait, selon toute apparence, dans des limbes s'apparentant à une idée de "paradis".

Et que cette malheureuse hypothèse avait comme soutien le blanc lumineux et les gazouillis d'oiseaux.  
Saloperies de piafs.

Poussant un grand soupir, ce qui lui fit, entre nous, très mal au nez, il tenta de se relever, parce qu'un homme, s'il est vraiment un homme, ne reste pas par terre à gémir comme une femmelette.  
Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se relever de toute sa hauteur qu'un ouragan de cheveux châtains entra en collision avec sa personne.

- Severuuus, tu es vivant !

- Non… et toi non plus.

Lily laissa tomber ses bras (ce qui permit à Snape de respirer beaucoup plus facilement), et recula de quelques pas, l'air tout à fait vexé.

Si il a jamais existé un "Guide des relations sociales à l'usage des morts", le chapitre intitulé "Choses à ne surtout pas faire" ne contiendrait que cet avertissement : Ne pas rappeler à vos camarades décédés qu'ils sont décédés. Ce serait de la dernière impolitesse.  
Seulement, un tel guide n'était jamais parvenu entre les mains et sous les yeux de Snape.  
D'ailleurs, quand bien même cette éventualité se serait passée, il y aurait eu peu de chances que Snape respecte cette règle.  
Ce n'est pas comme si l'homme s'était déjà illustré par sa politesse et son respect, auparavant.

Donc Lily était vexée. Et avec elle, tous les gens qui aimait bien Lily.  
Ce qui faisait un sacré paquet de monde, vous vous en doutez bien.  
On jeta les colliers de fleurs et les pancartes "Welcome to Heaven", et on croisa ses bras d'un air réprobateur.

Devant une telle vague d'inimitié, Snape osa une dernière tentative courageuse pour essayer de s'expliquer :

- Mais, enfin, c'est vrai quoi !

Sa piètre phrase tomba au milieu d'un silence aussi lourd qu'un ours venant d'avaler deux biches, et tous les regards se firent désapprobateurs. Lily se redressa et lâcha d'un air pincé :

- Severus, ce n'est pas très gentil, ce que tu dis.

- Ce n'est peut être pas gentil, mais c'est vrai ! Regardez-vous, là, avec vos chemises à fleurs et vos grands sourires ! Vos conneries de piafs et vos nuages moelleux partout ! Vous êtes ridicules ! En bas, vous n'êtes plus que des squelettes bouffés par les vers. Qu'on m'explique pourquoi je serais gentil avec des squelettes !

- …

- Et puis non, je ne suis pas gentil, c'est vrai. Quelqu'un de gentil n'aurait pas bousillé sa vie à protéger un petit imbécile arrogant qui ne fait que des choix désastreux en disant que c'est de la noblesse d'âme !

Cette fois-ci, le coup de poing vint de deux côtés à la fois, ce qui réduit à néant toutes les tentatives de Snape d'en réchapper. Avant de sombrer (encore une fois) dans l'inconscience, notre pauvre héros aperçut James et Sirius se donnant de grandes claques dans le dos, sous les acclamations satisfaites de la foule.

Très bien.

Ce paradis sentait vraiment l'enfer.

TBC / A Suivre...


End file.
